


Heat Haze Dayz

by CleverFox101



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family OC's, Hot, M/M, Small Beach Town Au, Summer, background shallura - Freeform, klance, klangst, lots of fluff, shallura - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 17:56:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9560420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverFox101/pseuds/CleverFox101
Summary: Keith and His Brother Shiro Decide To Move away from the City to a small little Beach Town in Arkaley California. The Summer is excruciatingly Hot down here, and Keith can barley handle the Heat.Lance is Just a Boy That Lives in a Small Shitty Beach Town that he's hated Living in for most of his child hood. Nothing Good has ever come from Living here. But then One Day, He accidentally gives his Neighbor a Black Eye, and suddenly it isn't so bad living here after all.The Storm Approaches.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first writing I have ever Posted on Archive, However I have written in the past. I hope who ever may find this drabble that You enjoy~ I plan to work hard on this and post a new chapter every two weeks or so depending on if school lets me write. 
> 
> Shout out to my friend, Klance, who helped me edit this, and saved you the poorly written grammar and random capitalized words~

**_June 7th, Tuesday_ **

**_12:54_ **

 

_“-And the Heat Wave Continues, today reaching to 110 degrees Fahrenheit, and a low of 97 later today. But don’t SWEAT it, folks there will be clear sunny skies and a wind radius of five miles per hour. And now back to our regularly scheduled program, of HOT Summer tunes, all summer long-”_

He frankly had enough of these puns. _We get it. It’s HOT._ “Keith….” The Boy had to roll his eyes. He was sitting with his seat belt off, with his leg curled up in the seat, and the other knee resting on the dash board. He was sitting in a very relaxed position and had previously been staring out of the window.

“Shiro.” He repeated back to the male sitting beside him, driving down the long and winding road. He had the Look on his face, somewhere between annoyance and something relatively playful.

“What did I say about the radio?” Shiro raised a brow at him, looking between him and the road a few times, his attention fixed between the two tasks.

Keith Rolled his eyes, again, sitting up in his seat and lifting a finger as if to mimic an action that may have been done before,“ ‘The driver is the only one allowed to touch the radio.’ ” Keith twirled his finger around before letting his hand drop to sit in his lap.

“So that means don’t touch the radio.” Shiro chuckles, and then leans forwards and pushes the button. As the radio lights up and the Speakers play a soft tune. It wasn’t anything that either of them recognized but it was soothing and nice so keith relaxed.

“I know it helps you focus driving but,” Keith began before exhaling, “I was sick of that guys puns. If this is what California’s like, I want to go home.”

Shiro laughed lightly, the sound escaping him briefly and keith shot him an annoyed glare. “Keith we just got here.”

“So.”

“I already sold the house.”

“Buy it back.”

“There is already a couple living there.”

“Kick them out.”

“That’s cold.”

“Pshh.” Keith smirked just a bit. Okay maybe Shiro was right. “But still. Those puns weren’t even funny.” He leaned his head against the window to stare out at the hills, of grass and dirt as they rode by tapping his fingers against his arms, as the car ride went silent other than the light music that played gently over the speakers.

They finally passed the sign that would soon give Keith freedom, and a bathroom break. It was a rusty green sign held up by one large metal pole, and large white letters hand painted on the front: **WELCOME to Arkaley California! Population 1,378.** _Make that 1,380 now_ Keith thought briefly to himself.

 

**_2:45_ **

 

Arkaley was exactly like any other little beach town. It was small, and relatively quiet. Entering, were typical gas stations and fast food places that still hadn’t changed their interior designs since the late 90’s. Most of the signs there were old, paint peeling, words fading, some of the buildings were out of business, or just deserted. But it wasn’t Like Keith expected anything more. It wasn’t exactly a Hot spot for tourists, and it was literally kinda smack dab in the middle of nowhere in California.

They had stopped by a local McDonald's on the way in for some much needed lunch, and to stretch the cramps out of their arms, legs, and other places of their bones that needed to pop. The inner parts of the City were better to look at than the outskirts, It was really full of life, which was surprising considering the outermost regions were vacant. However this town was much smaller than they had anticipated. Everything was kind of clustered together, there were only a few pre-schools, and literally one elementary school, and one high school, and low and behold they’re names were “Arkaley”. In fact most of the town’s older shops and places had the town’s name in the the title. “Arkaley’s Bait and Catch” “ Arkaley’s Inn and Out” “Arkaley’s Gas Hub”. Keith decided this town didn’t have much originality.

Any and all the residential neighborhoods were on the furthermost areas of the town. It was surprising that there wasn’t a whole lot of beach houses around here, but somewhere tucked behind some trees on the way, Keith saw a little drive in. But that was it as far as interesting establishments. This place must’ve been here a while...There wasn’t even a movie theater. He remember musing to Shiro earlier that week about how this entire move was ridiculous, and that they didn’t need to go anywhere, “We’re just fine here in the City.” He recalled himself saying, and soon he regretted it. Besides this place being a little on the low side, it was quiet, and the scenery was nice to look at. There weren’t a lot of people hustling and bustling in a hurry, trying to only get from point A to point B,  Ignoring the rest of the world. People were…. Outside and enjoying themselves.

“Like it here?” The sound of Shiro’s voice broke Keith away from his thoughts, and the prolonged silence; if staring out the window was any indication that Keith did like he saw, then Shiro was right. But Keith wasn’t going to admit it yet. He still had yet to experience the rest of it.

So Keith sat back in the passenger seat crossing his arms over his chest, looking out the front window at the lighthouse standing tall on a large hill at the far end of the Beach. He silently made a note of a place of interest he might like to visit sometime. “We’ll see.” He says listening to the soft melody carry out over the speakers.

 

**_3:05_ **

 

The drive into the Neighborhood was confusing to say the least. Shiro got Lost several times. It was a small gated area with many turns, and some roads lead to other roads and the same road, and curse these damn people for making a neighborhood so mind numbingly painful to drive in …..Whoever built them. Eventually, after fighting over it, shiro let Keith pull out the GPS to find out where the damn house was, and what should have taken like a few minutes to get through took like ten minutes.

 

**_3:15_ **

 

The house was in a roundabout area of the neighborhood (Given Keith didn’t Know what the house was supposed to look like, He was kinda surprised.) The House was a two story pale, paneled, white house with Blue shutters and very large windows. Keith already loved it. In the Front was a large porch area with a small roof propped up by a few pillars and a white banister around the edge. And sitting on the right of the porch was a large bench swing. The house was fat on the outside and branching off from the side was a large garage that his bike would fit perfectly in, giving Shiro’s car, and said bike, enough space. This place was big so far ….Even for them.

The two of them stepped of the car stretching out there arms and legs once more and popping all the kinks from there various Body parts. “Whoa….holy shit. Shiro How did you even afford this place?” The two of them previously had been living on Chinese food for months in a small apartment that previously belonged to their parents.

Shiro usually would have muttered a ‘Language Keith’ but this time he thought this place deserved a ‘Whoa, holy shit’. This place was gorgeous. Granted Shrio only saw a little blurry image in google maps and a cheap selling price that he could afford on a Book writers Salary, so he was just as surprised as Keith was. “I told you, it was cheap.”

Keith and Shiro both walked to the front door, and Keith fiddled with the Key’s the real estate agent Gave to him, (and he briefly recalled how she couldn’t even figure out which key was for which door and scribbled ‘front’, ‘back’, ‘side’ and ‘master’ on pieces of scotch tape and placed them on the back of the keys.) Silently he chuckled at the Look Shiro gave him (both wondering if the key would even work) and then he slid the Key into the doorknob, and twisted.

They both sighed in relief, as Shiro Pushed the door open, and slowly they stepped inside. It was spacious. Really spacious. They didn’t even have enough furniture to fill up the Space in here. The front hall branched off into three large rooms, to the left was a dinning room and behind it in the next room was what Keith assumed would be the Kitchen. A staircase sat on the Left outermost wall of the two rooms, leading up to the second floor of the house. To the right of them was a very large living room, with big windows to the front of the house and a door on the opposite side that most likely led to the garage.

Keith blinked, suddenly coming out of his stupor, and with the biggest grin he pushed Shiro roughly on his arm before rushing up the stairs shouting, “I get first dibs on picking a room!!”

Shiro was still out of it and he frowned running up the stairs after him, “KEITH! You can’t Just-”

It was too late Keith was already upstairs slamming doors and looking around each room to see which one he wanted. There were three rooms upstairs, all carpeted. Keith ran to the room at the very back of the house and looked around quickly. Then he laid down on the floor and spread is arms and legs out as if he was protecting his territory. “This is my room.”

Shiro stepped inside looking around the room for just a moment, with a thoughtful expression on his face. “This is the Master Bedroom.” He said.

“So?” Came from Keith on the floor who was staring up at the ceiling. His voice had an annoyed edge to it, as if he knew what his brother was about to suggest.

“I get the Master Bedroom.”

Keith sat up right bringing up his knees and gave Shrio a tiny glare. “On what grounds do you get this room?”

“Keith,” Shiro suddenly smiled, It was the same one Keith hated, because it usually meant Shiro already won the argument before it began. “Who paid for this house?”

“Ugh…” He let out an exasperate sigh, tilting his head back. “You did.” He answered reluctantly.

“That’s right. So, The Master Bedroom is mine.”

“That’s not Fair Shiro!”

“Keith there are two other rooms to choose from.” Shiro says now placing a hand on his hip to Lean against his weight. “And whichever one you don’t want I guess I’ll turn it into an Office.”

Keith Cleared his throat, throwing his head forward, and his fluffy black hair flopped back in front of his eyes. “Our Office.” He corrected. “Don’t forget you said we could share. One side for your Stuff and one side for my Paints.”

Shiro blushed softly, letting out an embarrassed chuckle, “Sorry, your right.”

Keith stood up then, brushing out the wrinkles in his jeans and cleared his throat. “So...How about Chinese for dinner? I saw a place on the way in.”

“Dinner? Keith we just had McDonald's.” Shiro inquired raising a brow.

“I’m a hungry Sixteen year old child and I need the sweet substance of brown  fried rice and spicy sesame chicken, drenched in duck sauce.”  Keith proclaimed, placing a hand on his stomach and he could feel it burning for spicy Chinese food, that wasn’t even Chinese to begin with. It was an Americanized version, but that wasn't important right now.

“Your ass is going to get bigger eating all this Junk food.” Shiro's comment made Keith turn red with anger and he waved a fist at him.

“I’m-I’m not- Hey shut up! There’s nothing wrong with my ass, first of all!” Keith composed himself crossing his arms as he stood perfectly straight. “ And Secondly, when you buy groceries I’ll eat whatever healthy garbage you want me to eat, Okay?”

“Okay, I’ll go get you some Chinese then. But Unpack the Trailer and bring your stuff in...Whatever room you decide you want.” Shrio took his keys from his pocket, and pulled one off the ring and tossed it In Keith’s Direction. “Just lock it back up when you're done.”

“Do you know when the furniture truck is coming?” Keith asks as he follows Shiro out of the room pressing the key between his fingers, absentmindedly.

“It should be later today. I’ll give them a call on my way into town.” He says already pulling out his phone and busying himself with another task.

Keith stood at the top of the stairs watching him go, But just before he left he said, “Don’t get lost, Okay...?”

The Voice was so small and unlike him, It was something Shiro noticed Keith had been doing lately. He got upset whenever he left for long periods of time or didn’t hear from him. So Shiro turned and gave him a warm smile, that calmed Keith down. Just a little. He was hoping that this new change in lifestyle would bring keith some peace of mind, he couldn’t rely on Shiro forever. “I’ll only be gone ten minutes. Besides I have a GPS.” And then he left, and Keith’s hands clenched shut.

 

**_3:26_ **

 

Across the Street from the blue and white house was a yellow one, slightly pale and had water stains on the side. The garage was open and inside sitting on a box was a male lacing up a pair of old blue skates, that were a little tattered and worn from use. His skin was a light tan and his hair was darker in comparison. He was wearing a white t-shirt with blue sleeves, and a pair of dirty old raggedy jeans, that had knee pads over them and a hockey stick between his legs. “Lance” Said boy lifted his head when his name was called and he smiled up at his friend who came out of his house with a juice pouch in his hands. “My mom offered you some.”

The boy that came out of the side door in the garage was taller than Lance, and his skin was much darker in comparison, and his hair was dark brown-almost black. His bangs lightly fluffed over and orange band that was tied around his head. Lance grabbed the juice pouch from his hands and looked over the front and his eyes immediately lit up. “Wild Berry Splash?! Hunk, tell your Mother I said she’s the Best!”

Hunk rubbed the back of his neck and smiled widely. “Oh yeah, already told her for you.” He watched as lance ripped the straw off the front of the package and punctured the plastic taking a long sip. “So....... Where’s Pidge?"

“Oh yeah I just texted her.” Lance says after a while, of sipping on Juice. “She just got back from the school like ten minutes ago. She said she’ll be over soon.”

Lance didn’t have to speak twice, standing in the garage door was a person short in stature, small, paler in skin compared to the other two boys, with big round glasses, and shaggy light brown hair with duck tail ends in the back. She was wearing a pair of dark green skates hands on her hip. “Hope you brought me one, Hunk?”

“Oh yeah,” Hunk Says tossing her the other juice pouch that was in his hand and she caught it with little difficulty. “Your favorite, Strawberry Kiwi.”

She smiles and and begins puncturing the plastic in a much more clean and organized fashion than Lance had, “So did you see the new neighbors across the street?” She asks making idle chatter while Hunk started pulling off his shoes to put on his skates.

Lance quirks a brow and shakes his head softly. “Ah, no? They sold that House across the street?” Pidge nodded in confirmation. Lance placed down the Hockey stick on the box he previously sat on and skated out into the driveway. Sure enough across the street was a U-haul trailer sitting open on the driveway across the street, and a few boxes spread out on the drive way. The front door was open, so who ever it was was walking in and out of the house, wad moving stuff in. “Huh. I always thought that place would always be empty. Who the Hell would move to Arkaley anyway?”

“Nyma did that one summer.” The name caught Lance off guard, and the boy began blushing pretty hard, a frown forming over his face. She brought back a few memories.

“Yeah like four years ago!” He stammered crossing his arms.

Pidge lifted her head slightly a mischievous smirk played against her lips, nudging lance playfully in the side. “Awwww.... You miss her~” She cooed and continuously thrusted her elbow into his side.

“Shut. Up. I do not!”

Hunk behind him was snickering. “Poor Lance, you really did like her didn’t you. You guys were really close, and then she moved away later that Year. So sad. I was actually rooting for you two bud.”

“She didn’t like me remember? She had the hots for some.... weird, emo kid named Rolo.” Lance stuck his tongue out, the name left a bitter taste on his tongue.

“Rolo?” Pidge laughed softly. “What did she see in him? His good Looks? Pardon me but he’s….. Not the brightest student.” She said laughing just a little.

“You Know Rolo?” Lance’s brows raised as he stared down at the giggling girl.

“Yeah, he’s one of the Kid’s I Have to tutor for the Summer School Program. I honestly don’t know how he made it to the 11th grade.” Pidge shrugged lightly and Lance himself started Laughing.

“Oh boy that’s rich! Well, I was always smarter than him anyway!”

Pidge deadpanned, “Lance... you’re in the same summer school program he’s in. That doesn’t say much.”

“H-Hey. That’s not fair you know why I have summer school this year.” He frowned at her, however Pidge was quick to fix her mistake and smiled it off.

“Hey. Guys.” Hunk said skating over to them with three Hockey Sticks in his hands and a ball, a smirk Playing on his lips. “Are we going to stand here and talk all day or are we gunna’ play some Street Hockey!?”

**_3:39_ **

 

Shiro still wasn’t home yet. He said Ten minutes, but Keith supposed he didn’t count for traffic and how long it would take to cook the food and drive back home. Home. This was their new home. He was surprised he was referring it as home now, but he supposed the title fit. This is where he lived now.

 

**3:42**

Keith stood on the front porch breathing in the hot Summer air, and let it sit in his lungs before exhaling softly. It was nice outside, despite the heat that was making him sweat, just by carrying boxes. Never mind, _Screw you sun_. He thinks to himself, before turning his head to the sound of shouting. Across the street, there were three kids playing a game of sorts with a some long sticks and a ball, and one of them just missed the goal. It was the taller Lanky boy, and….He couldn’t tell if they were a girl or a boy but they were laughing at him.

The taller, wider male of the three was trying to keep them from getting into a fight, but despite the yelling, it seemed rather playful. It was weird the watching friends interact like that...He never really had friends before. He just didn’t really converse with people that often- No that wasn’t true. He had a pen pal back in Elementary school. They got along pretty well. They were both into conspiracies and the like, and eventually started writing the letters to each other in code, and confusing the hell out their teachers. It was fun to watch honestly.

But that was years ago. And now it was just him alone with his brother, Shiro was all he had left.

He Jumped then when he noticed the Boy across the street looking at him from afar. He was just…looking. Keith immediately turned his head away walking over to the trailer to pick up the other boxes laying on the driveway and he could hear the neighborhood kids behind him shouting signifying that they started playing there game again.

It wasn't his business what they were doing but he was a little curious as to what they were doing in the first place so he watched them from the corner of his eye as he walked back inside of the house. He went upstairs and went into the second largest room just beside the master bedroom, and was already in the process of unpacking things from the boxes. Most of it was some old paper drawings that belonged to him, magazine clippings, and stuff he hung up on his walls. Others had some old stuffed animals he had when he was a kid and was to sentimental to him to just throw away. He'd shove those in the closet later.

The box in his hands was simply labeled “books” and he didn't have his shelves yet to place them there so he scooted that box in the corner of the room, and sat on the floor letting out a groan. Unpacking was such a chore, he just wanted to eat, and take a hardcore nap afterwards. Being a passenger and driving for five hours for five days in a row, was a very tiring process. Yes even for a passenger it was a rough ride. He heard a shriek and pure laughter coming from the open window, and he turned to look through it. He was still sitting on the floor, and there was no possible way he'd be able to see through a wall unless he miraculously developed X- Ray vision. He stood up walking over to see the commotion outside, and saw that boy…er or girl (hard to tell) laying on the cement road and rubbing there hands.

Lanky Legs (yes that was what he was calling him now) was laughing victoriously and shooting a few poses, as the…Green Bird? Sure let's go with that, Green bird got on their feet and brushing of there shorts and suddenly unzipped their jacket and tossed it on the sidewalk. “Oh it’s on now! Square up.”

Lanky Legs smirked tossing the soft ball at the ground, allowing it to bounce up so he could catch it in his hand and repeat the rhythm. “Fine. I accept your challenge.” The bigger one (The Marshmallow, Keith decided) took the softball and went to the middle of the road and setting it down to restart the round. The Green bird skated all the way back to the other end of the street. They stayed in there positions, staring each other down, The Marshmallow backed away as the adrenaline and anticipation began to swell with each second that passed between them.

The Marshmallow placed his fingers between his lips and let out a harsh Whistle through his teeth. Green Bird and Lanky Legs dashed forward at an alarming speed, with only the ball in mind as a goal. There sticks went colliding and the ball bounced to the other side of the road. It took them a moment for  the two of them to untangle the sticks, and the Green bird pushed off quickly, dashing towards the ball and swerved around, changing of the position of their feet as they took control of the ball with their Hockey stick. They were heading straight towards The Marshmallow.

Lanky Legs looked like he swooped in outta nowhere slamming his stick against the Green Birds and knocking the ball away, allowing them to lose control of the ball and it went bouncing away, and towards the opposite end of the street, toward their goal. Lanky legs saw his chance for an opening, changing his direction dramatically he whisked towards the ball, “Damn it!” The  Green bird shouted over everything, knowing they lost this one. Lanky Legs Laughed swinging up his stick into the air behind his head, and knock into the goal. Instead the unthinkable happened and he lost his footing.

The ball went soaring into the air, into the opposite direction towards the blue and white house, and there was a loud shriek, that came from the upstairs window, and they turned to see the new neighbor fall backwards and out of sight.

~

Lance paled, the sound echoing through his head and all he could mutter was an “Oh, Mierda."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried writing Shiro the best I could in character, In this story Keith and Shiro are related to some degree so I wanted to give them Dialogue that would make it seem like they are very close to one another. So I'm sorry if it seems just a little out of character, But don't worry, Shiro is still there and the best qualities of him are yet to come~
> 
> Also, you will see time stamps through out the story, these are a very Important part of the story pertaining to certain characters, and not just Random uvu so pay attention. As a Writer (and like all writers) there is a reason why I chose to use this type of Syntax. Chapter Two will come some time this week~ Enjoy uvu


End file.
